


The Truth Spell

by firebirdphoenixxx



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdphoenixxx/pseuds/firebirdphoenixxx
Summary: Luz invites Amity over to test a truth spell, and proceeds to push past the barriers they set to get answers- but it may work out better than expected.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 248





	The Truth Spell

This was a mistake.

That’s what Amity kept repeating to herself as she walked on the dirt path to the Owl House. Luz had told her she discovered a truth spell and wanted to try it out, and how could Amity say no to her?

That was the problem. There was a decent chance that she’d say something that would ruin their friendship forever. Still, she walked through the door (after threatening to give Hooty an eyepatch again) and planted a fake smile on her face.

Luz had headphones in her ears, and she was humming softly. She looked around the room and her face lit up when she saw the other. She fumbled around with her phone and ran over to her.

“Hey Amity!” Luz said excitedly. “Are you ready to try out the spell?”

No. “Yes!” Amity said, glancing nervously around the room. Luz took no notice of the other girl’s behavior and grabbed her hand.

“So, the way the spell works, you have to answer questions truthfully. You won’t just go around blurting random truths.” Luz explained.

Amity sighed with relief. “Alright, well let’s get this over with.”

Luz placed the glyph on Amity’s forehead and tapped lightly. The glyph sunk into Amity’s head. And she looked at Luz.

“How do you feel?” Luz asked cautiously.

“The same, but mostly nervous.” Amity asked.

“Alright, onto the questions. What made you dye your hair green?”

“My mom. She wanted me to match my siblings.”

“Do you prefer the green hair?”

“Not at all, I loved my hair the way it was,” Amity sighed. Luz looked… upset, but she moved on. 

They got through several questions, but nothing proved it was working. Finally, Luz gave up. She was about to take the spell off, when she sighed. She knew it was wrong to take advantage of Amity when she was like this, but it might confirm the spell is working. Plus… it might mean Luz has a chance. She shook her head. It’s wrong. But maybe if she just worded it softly…

“Amity, how do you feel about me, really?” Luz asked softly.

“You’re one of my closest friends,” Amity said, and Luz’s heart broke. “But…the way I feel towards you is much stronger than friendship.”

Amity’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth. Luz looked at Amity with shock. She quickly removed the spell and grabbed the other girl’s hand. 

“Amity…what do you mean by ‘much stronger than friendship’?” Luz asked. Amity laughed, and then looked softly at her.

“I think I love you, Luz,” Amity said. She turned red and looked away. “That’s dumb, I’m sorry, I’ll go-“

Luz cupped Amity’s face in her hands. “I love you too,” she said, laughing.

Amity laughed too, and Luz couldn’t hold back anymore. She moved Amity’s face towards hers, and Amity’s eyes widened. Luz was kissing her. She was kissing Luz. She wrapped her arms around the back of Luz’s neck and sighed. Luz pulled away and studied Amity’s face. She turned pink, and Luz laughed.

“Awww, is someone embarrassed?” 

Amity sighed. “I hate you.”

“I think the way you just kissed me proves otherwise.”

“Shut up!”

“So…I’d say that the truth spell was a success?” Luz asked. 

“You’re such a nerd, Noceda.”

“You still love me!”

“You’re never going to let this go, are you?”

“Maybe if you’d go out with me sometime?” Luz asked.

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend in the most nerdy way possible?” Amity giggled.

“Maybe I am,” Luz smiled. “But the question is, do you accept?” 

Amity scrunched her face. “Hm, let me think…” 

She planted a quick kiss on Luz’s cheek and smiled. “Of course I accept. Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

The couple walked outside and into the forest, watching the sun set behind them. This definitely wasn’t a mistake.


End file.
